Héréditaire
by leejegun
Summary: Ini cuma tentang dua sekolah yang udah musuhan turun temurun. Tapi selain musuhan, ada juga hal menarik turun temurun yang terjalin diantara dua sekolah itu, penasaran? WARNING!Typo(s), boyslove, cerita gak jelas, pairing suka-suka author. Don't like? Read please, siapa tau kalau udah read jadi like. #Taeyong #Yuta #TaeYu #YutaUkeDays #YutaHaremDays


Héréditaire

Cast : Taeyong, Yuta, and other.

Genre : Humor, Romance, AU

Summary : Ini Cuma tentang dua sekolah yang udah musuhan turun temurun. Tapi selain musuhan, ada juga hal menarik turun temurun yang terjalin diantara dua sekolah itu, penasaran?

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

"sama STM Pejuang Cinta? males ah" jawab Yuta pas denger ajakan Johnny.

"kenapa males? Sekolah sebelah itu udah nantangin dari lama. Biasanya juga semangat kalau diajak tawuran" kata Johnny yang ada disebelah Yuta sambil minum es teh manis pesenan dia.

Satu lagi temen mereka, adek kelas sih lebih tepatnya, si Haechan dari tadi gak bersuara sambil mainan hp.

"kamu juga gak mau gabung, Chan?" tanya si Johnny lagi ke adek kelas tinggat satunya.

Naro hp nya dimeja kantin, "aku sih ayok aja kak, lagian udah lama nih gak tawuran semenjak lulus smp. Lumayan buat peregangan hehehehe"

"tuh, Haechan udah oke. Ayolah Yuta.. gak seru perang tapi gak sama panglima nya"

Iya, Yuta ini adalah panglima tawuran kebanggaan siswa bangor STM Harapan Palsu meneruskan perjuangan senior mereka yang udah alumni, Oh Sehun yang sangat berdedikasi bikin gangster-gangster dari sekolah lain takut sama almamater mereka.

"ayolah kak Yut, mumpung ayang Mark lagi sibuk belajar nyiapin OSN aku gak akan ada yang omelin kalau ikutan tawuran lagi. Lagian udah greget juga sih sama anak STM Pejuang Cinta itu. Songong abisnya"

Yuta ngelirik Haechan, terus dia juga ngelirik Johnny, dan ngebuang nafas "males urusan sama STM Pejuang Cinta" katanya,

"kenapa?" Johnny sama Haechan nanya barengan.

"ada Taeyong!"

.

.

.

Mau bilang berapa kalipun gak mau juga, tetep aja. Jiwa Yuta gak bisa tinggal diam waktu si Johnny, Haechan dan segenap siswa basis depan tawuran udah nyiapin segala keperluannya buat maju ke medan perang.

"sabuk tajem udah?" kata si Chenle,anak baru dan paling bontot basis tawuran yang bertanggung jawab jadi si petugas pemeriksa. "itu, kak Winwin jangan lupa cutternya buat nakut-nakutin anak STM Pejuang Cinta" lanjutnya sambil nunjuk Winwin si anak teknik otomotif yang kadang pelupa.

"oke, dek"

"kak Jaehyun, jangan bawa-bawa golok susah nanti ngumpetinnya! Kak John, ini pacar amatirannya jangan diajak lah" si Chenle ini emang cerewet banget.

"enak aja amatir, 3 kali juara karate, 4 kali jadi wakil kabupaten buat kejuaraan taekwondo gini juga masih dibilang amatir" cibir Jaehyun, anggota baru basis tawuran, dia pacar Johnny ngomong-ngomong.

"yaudah sih, kan tetep aja masih amatir pake senjata. Iya bisa kalau duel, nah tawuran itu medannya beda kak, lebih keras dari pada jalan hidup. Yang ada baru mau ngebanting yang satu udah di pentung sama temennya. Kita itu harus multitasking kalau tawuran! Kalau bisa tangan kanan mukul tangan kiri miting leher kaki kanan nendang kaki kiri nyerimpung lawan" Busyet Chenle ceramah apa juga Jaehyun gak ngerti, panjang banget sih abisan hahahahaha

Yuta yang denger Jaehyun sama Chenle debat langsung nengahin, secara dong, sebagai pimpinan dia harus terhormat dan mengayomi. Yuta ngerangkul bahu Jaehyun "Jae, bukan masalah skill kalau buat tawuran itu. Pake insting!"

"siap kak Yuta" Jaehyun hormat ala tentara.

"Haechan, udah bawa batu kerikilnya? 5 kilo?" Chenle lanjut berkeliling.

Yang di tanya nunjukin karung goni di tangannya "nih udah, kemaren dikira sama tetangga mau lempar jumroh lho hahahahaha"

"kan emang mau lempar jumroh, melawan syaiton-syaiton yang terkutuk" kata Yuta.. "baris semuanya. Kita susun taktik dulu"

Denger kata Yuta, semua langsung membentuk barisan rapi kaya anak paskibra "jadi, kita serang STM Pejuang Cinta nanti jam 3, waktu kira-kira semua orang udah pada bubar kecuali si Taeyong cs, kita mungkin bangor, tapi kita gak akan ngebiarin korban tidak bersalah berjatuhan"

Semua yang ada disitu ngangguk-ngangguk

"Johnny sama Haechan, karena kalian udah dikenali sama si Taeyong and the genkgonk, kalian dibelakang aja, kalian masih jago kan skill memutar sabuk nya?..."

Dua orang yang ditanya ngangguk. Iyalah, Johnny kan udah mulai tawuran dari kelas satu, Cuma muter-muter sabuk mah kecil. Haechan juga,dia mah kalau udah muterin sabuk sampe kena kepala musuh itu udah kaya dewa mabok di film Saolin saking jagonya. Duo pemutar sabuk pro ini selalu jadi andalan di bagian tengah, biasanya sama Yuta sih.

"basis depan, Dokyeom, Mingyu, Yugyeom sama yang lainnya..."

"...Chenle, alihin perhatian mereka, tampang mu kan yang paling polos dan mereka belum pernah liat, pura-pura kebelet pipis nanya toilet kek atau apapun, yang penting sebelum basis depan mau nyerang, kamu harus alihin perhatian mereka, terutama si Taeyong"

"Jaehyun nanti langsung lemparin aja batunya ya. Sasaran utama kita kepala Taeyong. Oke?"

"Winwin, Minghao, Hoshi nyerang kalau basis depan udah kewalahan ya, bawa cutter kalian buat nakut-nakutin. Inget, Cuma buat nakut-nakutin, kita emang anak baong, tapi bukan kriminal.."

"Aku nanti nunggu di markas aja sambil siapin obat-obatan"

Abis dengerin pembagian tugas dari sang panglima, semua bersiap kecuali Johnny "Yut, kok gak ikut sih.. kan biasanya kamu sama aku sama Haechan"

"gak mau ah, ada Taeyong"

.

.

.

STM Harapan Palsu sama STM Pejuang Cinta itu emang udah jadi musuh bebuyutan dari jaman Zeus sama Posseidon masih hidup, ah.. pokoknya udah lama banget deh mereka jadi musuh. Biasalah, turun-temurun gitu, dari para senior emang udah nyontohin sih kalau mereka sering tawuran, jadi secara tidak langsung adek kelasnya juga pada ikutan dengan alasan menjaga harga diri. Harga diri apa juga gak ngerti deh.

Kalau si Yuta adalah panglima dari STM Harapan Palsu, di STM Pejuang Cinta punya Lee Taeyong. Cowok ganteng kurus kecil yang ternyata adalah penerus generasi pemimpin tawuran di STM Pejuang Cinta setelah tahun kemaren seniornya, Kim Jong In lulus.

.

"mana panglima kebanggaan kalian? Gak ikut? Lagi dapet? Hahahahahahaha" ejek Taeyong. Mereka mulai dulu dengan lempar ejekan, biasaa... biar gak langsung tempur.

Chenle gagal ngalihin perhatian ngomong-ngomong. Soalnya dia lupa kalau Na Jaemin, anak les cerewet yang suka dia jailin juga sekolah di STM Pejuang Cinta, jadi identitas Chenle kebongkar duluan sebelum menjalankan perintah dari Yuta.

"Yuta lagi belajar lah, kan dia udah kelas 3 mau ujian, emangnya kamu udah tingkat akhir masih aja main sama anak bocah" jawab Johnny gak kalah songongnya.

"bro.. broo... kalau ngomong ngaca dong. Kamu juga tingkat akhir dan masih main sama bocah hahahahaha" ini kata Hansol, legendaris dari STM Pejuang Cinta karena pernah gak naik kelas setahun.

Johnny yang nyadar dia berdiri ditengah-tengah Chenle sama Haechan langsung dorong kedua cecurut itu "AW SAKIT KAK!" Protes Haechan

.

"ADUHH!" teriak Taeyong tiba-tiba sambil megangin pelipisnya

"maaf kak, kelepasan padahal tadi Cuma latihan" Jaehyun yang ngumpet dibalik dinding sambil bawa setumpuk batu kerikil ditangannya itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"yang menyerang duluan adalah pecundang... SERAAANGGG!" plis deh, Taeyong ini, pake ngasih quotes dulu lagi sebelum tawuran.

.

.

.

"kamu sih Yut, pake gak ikutan! Kekuatan kita itu berkurang kalau gak ada kamu!" Hoshi marah-marah sambil megangin kakinya yang terkilir gara-gara di gocek sama kaki super jumbo punya Hansol.

"iya, kak Yuta sih... kan muka ganteng aku jadi babak belur gini huhuhuhu" Jaehyun yang dagunya lagi dioles betadine sama Johnny masih meratapi mukanya yang jadi gak karu-karuan pasca di tonjok sama 4 orang dari STM Pejuang Cinta.

"sh.. udah sayang"

Bohong kalau Yuta gak ngerasa bersalah liat semua temen-temennya pulang dengan penampilan babak belur dan gak karu-karuan. Malah tadi Yuta liat sekilas seragamnya Winwin koyak-koyak gitu kaya gadis desa yang habis dinodai, kan kasian Yuta jadinya.

"kayaknya kak Yuta gak bisa profesional deh kaya kak Sehun dulu" celetuk si Mingyu.

"eish.. udah-udah sana pada pulang, obatin lukanya di klinik punya kak Yunho aja ya, sayang... kamu bisa kan bawa temen temen semua ke klinik kakak kamu?"

Jaehyun yang denger kata Johnny langsung ngangguk.

"ayo temen-temen, ke klinik kakak aku aja"

.

Sekarang, di markas Cuma tinggal Johnny, Haechan sama Yuta aja.

"bener kata kak Mingyu, kak Yut gak bisa profesional kaya kak Sehun dulu" Haechan akhirnya ngomong setelah sekian lama mereka Cuma diem-dieman.

"kamu gak ngerti, Chan...rasanya tuh, susah" jawab Yuta sambil nunduk.

Iya, dia ngaku salah. Dia gak bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik kalau mereka mau perang sama STM Pejuang Cinta.

Yuta sih ayok aja kalau misalnya tawuran sama sekolah lain, asal jangan sama sekolah dimana pacarnya itu terdaftar sebagai murid. Iya, Pacar! Pacar kesayangan yang paling ganteng punya Yuta sekolah di STM Pejuang Cinta. Dan parahnya lagi, pacar Yuta adalah... Lee Taeyong.

"tapi dulu kak Sehun bisa, Yut. Kamu juga pasti bisa ngatasin ini. Bukan Cuma kak Sehun, tapi kak Baekhyun, kak Lay juga.. semuanya bisa profesional. Inget Yut, bukan kamu aja yang pernah dapet kenyataan pahit ini..." Kata Johnny mencoba menguatkan Yuta "..kamu pasti bisa"

.

.

.

"tadi siang kemana gak ikut tawuran?" tanya Taeyong sambil elusin rambut Yuta yang lagi tiduran di paha dia.

"males, ada kamu"

Taeyong ketawa denger jawaban jutek pacarnya. "tenang sayang, sebentar lagi kita lulus. Bisa pacaran kaya Johnny sama Jaehyun deh nanti"

"aku gak sabar pengen cepet lulus terus nurunin jabatan panglima tawuran STM Harapan Palsu ke si Haechan..." Yuta bangun dari rebahannya "aku pengen udahin kutukan dua STM kita, yang kalau pemimpin tawuran pasti akhirnya pacaran. Kan kalau si Haechan aman tuh, Mark sekolahnya di Sma negeri biasa"

Nyubit idung bangir Yuta gemes "uhh... baiknya pacarku ini hehehehehe"

"aish..."

Terus mereka mesra-mesraan lagi.

"dulu lucu ya, pas liat kak Sehun sama kak Jongin yang pacaran tapi masih tetep profesional dimedan perang. Aku iri sama kak Sehun, soalnya aku gak bisa gitu. Mana bisa aku liatin muka kamu dipukul sana sini"

Taeyong ketawa lagi "tenang aja sayang, aku kan jago menghindar"

"tetep aja, Jaehyun itu jago bela dirinya. Badannya juga gede, kamu pasti kalah kalau duel sama dia"

"eit siapa bilang? Orang aku kok yang tinju mata pacarnya si Johnny itu sampe bengkak"

"hah? Beneran?"

Ngangguk, Taeyong elus lagi rambut Yuta yang bentuknya kaya jamur "dulu gak nyangka ya, gara-gara sering baku hantam, eh malah jadi cinta gini"

Yuta senyum "semoga kisah cinta kita kaya kak Baehyun sama kak Chanyeol yang sampe nikah, kayak kak Sehun sama kak Jongin juga yang bisa pacaran langgeng sampe sekarang"

"iya.. semoga"

.

.

.

"lho? Tapi kakak kan belum resmi lulus. UN aja belum lho kak" Chenle gak terima, iya lah gak terima. Hellaawww pemimpin barunya si Haechan? Yang kaya dewa mabok saolin kalau lagi tawuran? Hell no!

Semuanya juga gak rela Yuta ngumumin dia ngundurin diri dari posisi panglima tawuran

"aku Cuma pengen udahin kutukan ini. Lagian Haechan udah punya pacar dan cinta mati sama Mark, jadi dia gak mungkin jatuh cinta sama penerus Taeyong di STM Pejuang Cinta.."

"...maaf selama ini gak bisa profesional. Aku gak bisa liat pacar aku memar-memar" kata Yuta menutup pidato hari itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang, abis sertijab dari Yuta ke Haechan, emang udah gak ada lagi kasus turun temurun pimpinan tawuran STM Harapan Palsu sama STM Pejuang Cinta itu jatuh cinta dan pacaran.

Sampe Yuta lulus dan Taeyong juga sertijab ke adik kelasnya buat meneruskan perjuangan.

.

.

.

"kak Haechan, STM Pejuang Cinta mulai songong lagi nih" lapor Jisung, si anak kelas satu. Haechan udah kelas dua dong sekarang hahahahaha.

Haechan emang lagi galau hari ini gara-gara baru aja semalem Mark minta putus. Tapi, sebagai pimpinan, dia harus profesional.

"jangan buang waktu! Segera siapkan pasukan" jawab Haechan sok jendral kemudian.

Jisung hormat ala tentara ke pimpinannya.

.

"HEH ITEM! Jangan beraninya pakek senjata dong. Dasar cemen!" hina seorang makhluk sipit yang berdiri paling depan dibarisan para anak-anak STM Pejuang Cinta yang suka cari masalah.

"heh orang cantik jangan sok sokan ikut tawuran lah. Nanti kukunya patah bilang mamah minta aa tanggung jawab hahahahahahahaha"

"ANJIR! SERAAANGGGG!"

Mereka pun terlibat peperangan yang sengit antar kedua kubu.

Haechan dan sisipit lagi lirik-lirikan sengit

"dasar malika!"

"dasar sipit gak punya mata!"

"dasar cemen!"

"dasar imut! Eh"

Si sipit melotot, walaupun masih sipit sih. Terus pipi tomat dia berubah jadi merah.

"dasar ganteng! Dasar macho! Dasar vangsad!"

Haechan senyum "si vangsad ini namanya Haechan, kamu?"

"Lee Jeno"

END...

Ya ampunnnn...

#HappyYutaHaremDay #YutaUkeDay

Tanggal 26 nih hihihihi...

Yaampun sekali lagi, ini cerita apa sih... hik hik hik

Ini gak murni nyeritain si Yuta sih, tapi yaudah lah intinya Yuta uke yaaa jadi bisa dipake buat event tanggal 26 plis plis bilang aja iya hahahaha..

Kenapa temanya tentang tawuran antar STM? Karena dulu sekolah Jegun juga suka gitu sama sekolah-sekolah yang lainnya, biasalah yaaa sekolah yang mayoritas cowok mah emang suka begitu.

Semoga suka ya sama cerita #YutaUkeDay bulan ini dari Jegun.

FF satunya lagi update minggu ini kok, semoga hehehehe...

Makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca

Review? Kasih saran buat Jegun biar karya-karya kedepannya lebih layak baca

I LOVE YOU

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN TOO

LEEJEGUN

p.s KaTalk : leejegun27


End file.
